The Elements of my Soul
by Otakunerdworm13
Summary: Kyoko thought she had been alone all her life. She had no family and was raised by one of the alchemists in her village. But Kyoko becomes curious because she is always being mistaken for a man named Roy Mustang. She begins to research the man and begins to think that she may have some family after all. But when she finally meets Roy it's not all she had hoped.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's note* Knoichiwa! It's Ash with my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction! I started watching this series and I thought to myself after the second episode ended "I'm willing to let this consume my soul." So here I am! Now I'm going to warn you now! This is a Fanfiction in which I ship my OC with Edward Elric but it doesn't being to develop until later. She also has a relationship with another character but it's not romance I promise! So if you don't want that then I understand just don't get mad at me please! Now that I have explained myself Here without further delay is Chapter 1! This chapter is shit but it's better than I thought it would be.

"A bar. Really?" I mumble as I look down at the piece of paper I hold in my hands. I compare the address on the paper with the one on the building. "Yep. Looks like this is the place." I sigh. It looks pretty well kept for a bar now a days. I push the door open slowly and walk in. The lights are dimmed and it seems kinda busy. There are people of all types. The lonely souls that need to drink away their memories, the alcoholics that are only there for the booze, the ones that only show up looking for a good time and the ones that seem to think they made a mistake in even thinking of showing up. With my luck on the other hand get confronted by the village asshole. There's always one or more at bars and places of the sort.

"Hey there *hic* cutie. You here alone?" The idiot gives me a cocky smile and leans in close. I almost vomit at the scent of alcohol on his breath. I felt dizzy just breathing the same air as him.

I give a look of disgust. "Actually yes and I'm not looking for any company."

His smirk turns into a look of lust and desire. "Ooooooh. I see you're one of those girls aren't ya?" He tries to wrap his arm around my shoulders. He puts extra emphasis on 'those'.

I duck out of the way. "Excuse me?" I ask clearly insulted. "I'm fifteen, Perv." I spit and walk to the bar. I find a stool and sit down. I place my hands on the counter and sit patiently. After a few moments one of the Bartenders approaches to serve me.

"What can I get you? Wait," He asks after looking at my face. "Aren't you a state alchemist or something?" I should have been expecting that.

I shake my head. "No but-" He cuts me off again.

"Okay well you look to young to be drinking. Can I ask your age?"

"I'm fifteen." I answer.

"Oh well sorry miss but I can't serve you I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He tells me and turns to serve someone else.

"I'm not here for a drink I'm looking for someone!" I tell him panicking a little.

"Well who are you looking for?"

I pull the paper out and look at the name I had scribbled down. "Uh, I'm looking for a Chris Mustang?"

The bartender gives me a confused look. "You mean Madame Christmas?" I nod my head. "Oh, okay hold on. I'll be right back." He hurries off and leaves me at the bar. I tie my black hair out of my face in a quick bun as I wait. It kept falling into my face. After a few minutes the Bartender returns with a woman. "Here she is." He gives me a smile and goes back to his job.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks in a rough voice. I look at her and she seems to gain a look of surprise. I bet I know why. "Roy? Well! Isn't this a surprise! My Roy-Boy has come for a visit!" She laughs "So How have you been son?" She asks.

I clear my throat. "I'm not the person you are referring to. My name is Kyoko and I was wondering if you could help me." I tell her. Madame Christmas pulls out a cigarette.

She puffs smoke into the air. "What can I help you with?" She asks.

I pull out the paper and hand it to her. "I'm looking for this man. I've been told you can help me." I hand it to her. Along with the notes I have on it there is also a sketch I drew thinking it might help me. Seems I was right. She holds the paper out in front of her and her eyes shift from me to the sketch.

"What did he do?" She asks rather suddenly.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. I'm just looking to see if you can aid me in my search." I say a bit nervously.

For a moment we don't say anything. I just sit as Chris examines me. Her eyes search every inch of my face. "There are only two ways you could look like him. Why are you looking for him?" She asks. Her tone is suddenly more serious than before.

I gulp and answer. "I have reason to believe that we are related in someway or another."

"And what reasoning is that?" She demands as she takes another puff from her cigarette.

"I've been mistaken for him a few times. I thought it was strange considering that no one in my hometown knew where I came from. I was raised by one of the local alchemists." She cuts me off.

"Do you practice at all?"

I nod. "Yes actually I do."

"How long?"

"Since I was seven."

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen." She looks a bit surprised.

"How skilled are you?"

"I no longer have to draw a transmutation circle in order to use my alchemy."

She sounds more interested now. "What exactly do you practice?" She asks curiously.

"Multiple types. I practice in use of elemental alchemy. Earth, Air, Water and fire" I tell her as I play with a napkin. " I just don't use the fire as often due to the fact that it's slightly more powerful and I can't always control it." Her eyes widen and she stops right in the middle of blowing smoke. "What is it?" I ask.

"You practice in fire and no longer require having to draw a transmutation circle . . ." She seems to dwell on this thought for a few moments. She breaks the silence that was beginning to fill the gap between us. "I think I can help you. Just what exactly is it that you want though?"

I clear my throat and wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. "I need your help to prove he is related to me or at least help me find him so I can meet him. Can you tell me anything else you know about him?" I ask reluctantly. She nods

"Follow me." I trail behind her to a room in the back of the bar. She shuts the door behind her and gestures for me to take a seat in one of the two chairs. I take a seat and Chris sits down. "Do you have a piece of paper and a writing utensil?" I nod and hand it to her. She begins to scribble down something but I can't see it. She writes for a few minutes then gives me the paper. "You give this to a woman named Riza Hawkeye or Maes Hughes. Then ask them to deliver it to Roy. There is a set of instructions on the back of it for you. I want you to follow these orders then hand in the paper."

I nod. "This is going to sound like a really stupid question but am I correct in assuming that his name if Roy Mustang?"

"Yes you are. And if you two are related then your last name would be Mustang as well and you would also be my niece." She tells me.

"Excuse me. Um, niece?" I ask.

"Yes. Roy is my nephew along with adoptive son. His parents passed away when he was younger and I took him in." She adds. After that we talk for quite a while. She seems like a rare kind in the world today. Rough but honest with a caring side about her. She walks me out and at the door she stops me from leaving for a moment.

"Kyoko," She grabs me by the shoulders. "After talking to you there is no doubt in my mind that you could be my niece." She tells me. I can see a smile playing on her lips.

"Really? Why?" I ask and raise an eyebrow in question.

"You remind me of him so much it's kind of scary in a way. You look like you could be Roy's twin if you cut your hair. You have everything the same facial shape, eyes, nose, hell even your hair is the same color. And if you aren't I would still love to have you as an adoptive child seeing as though you have o family. But I really don't second guess it." She smiles. I thank her for her time and help and promise to contact her when I get to the address she had written on the paper. I begin to walk out on my way to the address written on the paper. It's not to far but defiantly farther than I had hoped.

I wonder if this is all just a wild goose chase as I begin the third hour of my trip. What if it's just a silly coincidence. Would I just end up embarrassing myself? Would that make me just another ignorant clueless little girl? I've second guessing everything since I began my research. I actually ended up setting my papers on fire a few times I got so frustrated. But I've come this far and there is no backing down now.

After awhile I got bored. So I played with my alchemy a bit. I know it sounds childish but it's actually great for practice. I would manipulate the air around me and make mini tornadoes and mess with the wind speeds. I would play with the grass and grow flowers and make it longer in some spots than others. I threw a bit of water into the air and formed floating bubbles and I practiced freezing it and moving it. It ended up in my mouth in the end. This actually kept me occupied longer than I had thought and time flew by. Because by the time I knew it I was at Central City.

This is it. Now there really any turning back now. I walk through the city streets and ask for directions to the Central Command building. I follow the instructions that Chris had given me first. When I finally find it I walk up to the gate. There are a few guards standing outside it.

"Uh . . . Excuse me?" I ask as I approach.

"Can I help you?" One of them answers. By the look he had given me I could tell he just wanted to go home.

"Uh . . . I'm looking for Riza Hawkeye or Maes Hughes. Can you help me?" This is probably a long shot. He gives me a strange look then nods to one of the others.

"Look little girl, I don't know what rock you just crawled out from under but Maes Hughes is dead. He was murdered last week." He tells me bluntly.

I look down, "Oh . . ." The guard continues to question me until the other guard returns. He tells him something I can't hear then tells me to follow. But as soon as I step through the gate they both hold my hands behind my back. "What the hell?!"

"We are not sure of your intentions so you must be kept under close watch while on the premises."

"I already told you I just want to deliver a message and use a phone. That is literally it." I mutter as they drag me along. Ounce inside More join and I have an entourage following me. Great, this doesn't make me feel like a criminal at all. We walk through a maze of hallways. I gain looks from many people we pass. It's a mixture of dread, curiosity and admiration. I wonder why though. When we finally stop in front of a door one of them knocks.

"Come in." A muffled voice answers from behind the door. I put my head down just in case but one of the guards stands in front of me instead.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," One of them starts. "You have a visitor. We are unaware of her intentions so she must be kept under close watch and restrictions while on the premises."

"Okay," I hear a female voice answer followed by the sound of a gun being loaded and cocked. I tense up a bit at the sound. "Let me see her." The guard in front me moves. The woman has blonde hair that's been clipped back and brown eyes. My head is down but I can see her with the gun pointed at my face through my black hair. She must be Riza. She walks closer to me and then puts her gun away. She comes closer and crouches so she can see my face. I'm kind of on the shorter side for my age but I don't mind it. "Can I help you?" She asks in a nice tone.

"Are you Riza Hawkeye?" I ask for confirmation. She nods. I look up to the guards and pull on my arm. She motions for them to let go and my arms are freed. I reach into my bag and pull out the note. "I was told to deliver this to you." I hand her the paper. She reads it then looks back at me.

"Can I see your face and ask who you are?" She asks. I lift up my head and move my hair behind my face.

I lift my head up and look her in the eyes. "My name is Kyoko." I tell her. Riza's eyes seem to widen at the sight of me. I wonder why everyone does that?

"Give me a minute okay?" I nod and she stands and moves to a desk behind her.

I suddenly remember something else. "Oh wait!" I reach into my bag and pull out an object she had also given me to deliver. Riza motions for me to walk over to her. I obey and move toward her. I hold out my hand with the object in it. "Chris also wanted me to deliver this as well. I believe she said something about having it for proof." Her eyes widen more at the object as she takes it from me. It was a silver pocket watch.

"How did you get that?" A low voice asks. It sounds like the one that allowed us to enter the room to begin with. Riza moves sideways and I am able to get a view of the desk and the person sitting at it. I can fell my eyes widen at the site. And so do his.

I think I'm starting to see the family resemblance. Now I can't blame everyone for mistaking me for a man called Roy Mustang. Because the man standing in front of me now I swear looks just like me only taller with shorter hair.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note* hello again and welcome to chapter 2! Thank you for those of you that have been enjoying my fan fiction so far! So he first chapter in my opinion was crap but as long you guys enjoy it I don't care. So let us see where Kyoko's encounter takes her. Shall we?

"Uh . . ." I look to the watch then the man standing in front of me. "Uh . . . Chris Mustang, Sir." I say nervously.

"Who are you?" He asks. His voice carries a confused and determined tone.

"My name is Kyoko." I say quietly.

"Why are you here?" He asks. A bit louder and intimidating.

"The note I handed whom I can assume is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye explains everything. I supposed to deliver it to her or a man named Maes Hughes who I just recently discovered was deceased. Whoever ended up with it was supposed to deliver it to Roy Mustang who I am going to assume is you."

He looks to Riza. "The note Lieutenant." He says holding out his hand. She hands it to him and steps back. I rub my arm nervously. The room is quiet until he suddenly breaks into laughter.

"Colonel? What's so funny?" Riza asks. Colonel? Hm.

"This!" He says tapping the paper. "This is what's funny!" Clutching his stomach.

"Why is it funny sir?" She asks.

He wipes the tears from his eyes. "It's funny because it's so far fetched! How. How is this even possible?! My parents are dead and have been for a long while. There is no possible way I could have younger sister!" He says more laughter cutting him off. He looks at me again and laughs more. "This must just be a coincidence or something!"

Okay, I was nervous at first but now this is just pissing me off. I would've been okay with just a simple 'Oh let's just check this.' If it was wrong that would've been fine but this guy won't even take it the slightest bit serious. He just sits there laughing at me. I'm shy until I'm pissed off or amused and right now it's a combination of both. I may very well regret what I'm about to do but right now I'm just thinking what the hell.

I adjust my posture, put my hands to my sides and hold my chin up. I slide my hair behind my ear and out of my face so I can look him in the eyes and clear my throat. "Glad to see you find this amusing." He looks at me still giggling a bit. "I don't know what you find so funny about this but I would appreciate it if you could at least try to be serious." Roy begins to laugh even harder. I approach and throw my hands on his desk. "Would you like to explain what about this is so funny to you?" I take the note. "You didn't even get passed the first three sentences." I hold it out in front of his face. "How about you finish the note before you come to any conclusions?" I step back and cross my arms over my chest as he takes the note and reads. His face changes from amusement to confusion.

"So you are really claiming to be my younger sister?" He asks me slightly surprised.

"I'm not claiming it I just thought there may have been a possibility that we were related." I say I can hear my tone change to slight sadness as I near the end of my sentence.

"And how would that benefit you?"He asks.

"What? Benefit? It would benefit me by proving that I wasn't alone in the world for ounce." I rub my arm again but I keep my head high. Maybe I was wrong?

"Okay then if this is serious then where is your proof what's your reasoning that you could possibly in the slightest way be my younger sibling?" He asks me. He places his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. "Go ahead, " He urges. "I'm listening."

I clear my throat but my voice is slightly quieter this time. "Uh . . . I have been mistaken for you a few times. . ." I trail off. I can see a slight smirk play on his lips. He is really enjoying this. "Your aunt says I look just like you."

He leans back in his chair. "Well I will say you do look like me. I would be so cute as a girl." He chuckles. "But you're so much shorter than me. I don't see how you could be mistaken for me.

I roll my eyes. "My parents are also dead. I've never met them. I was raised by an alchemist in the village I lived in. Everyone told me I was found as an infant lying in a pile of nothing but smoldering ash." I tell Roy. "I was one when it happened. He taught me everything I know about alchemy."

"Oh you practice in alchemy?" He asks sounding surprised.

"No I just walk around magically manipulating the world around me with nothing but my bare hands." I say sarcastically.

"Quite the attitude for someone confronting a state alchemist." He says with a smile. He stands and walks around the desk to stand in front of me. "So what do you practice with?" He asks curiously.

I have to tilt my head up to look at his face. "I practice in the basic elements. Air, Water, Earth and Fire." I have to say I'm slightly intimidated by the height but I have always been slightly shorter than most people.

"Fire huh?" He pulls a white piece of fabric out of his pocket and holds it out for me to see. "As well as Colonel and Roy Mustang, I'm also known as The Flame Alchemist."

I take the fabric and examine it. It's a plain white glove with a transmutation circle for fire on the back of the hand. This must be how he uses his alchemy. "I use a similar tactic with my alchemy but I don't use fabric." I say handing the glove back.

"How experienced are you with alchemy?"

"I no longer require having to waste time drawing out those damn transmutation circles."

"Then what do you use?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Tattoos." I say. He looks at me with a slight look of disbelief. I sigh and slide my bag over my head. I place it on the floor next to my feet and strip off my coat. I begin unfastening the buttons on my shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asks a bit nervously.

"Relax I'm wearing something under this." I say bluntly as I pull it off my shoulders and lay it on the floor with my coat and bag. My upper arms are now revealed and so are my tattoos that are etched into my skin. I fold out my arms so Roy can see my tattoos.

"You tattooed four transmutation circles into your skin?" He asks surprised. I nod.

"Yeah. It's way less time consuming than drawing out the circles by hand and I don't have to worry about getting a replacement if anything happens to them like I would for a piece of cloth like your glove." I begin to button my shirt up again and pull my coat on when a knock wounds at the door.

"Colonel. It's me." The voice is muffled.

"Come in." Roy answers.

"Are you throwing a party now or something?" I mumble as I slide my bag strap back over my head.

"Hey Colonel. You wanted to see me?" A Boy walks in not much older than I am. He has blonde hair braided back and a red cloak flaps around his feet as he walks. I probably shouldn't say this out loud but damn is he short!

"Since I am actually beginning to believe this," Roy mumbles under his breath. "Fullmetal, This is Kyoko." I turn around fully and face the boy. As soon as he sees my face a mixture of surprise, puzzlement and concern register in his expression. "She is my supposed younger sis-" Roy get's cut off by a sudden yell from the boy.

"Oh god no! This can't be! There are two of him!?" He yells in question.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's note*: Hey! So before this chapter begins I would like to inform the readers that I have a poll on my profile in the spirit of Christmas for the ship to be featured in a Yaoi Lemon fanfic I will write! All the info is on the poll and the poll is on my profile so vote and may the favorite couple win!

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Yes! For the hundredth goddamn time yes! I am Roy's younger sister." Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has been asking the same questions for the past half hour.

"How can you be positive though?" He asks again.

"Getting a DNA test done would be the best option right now but the people I have talked to and questioned about the subject prior to know have all claimed that they believe I could be Roy Mustang's younger sister."

"Name one person whose opinion should matter out of those people." Roy interjects.

"Do I need to remind you? Madame Christmas. Which reminds me I still need to call her." I say.

"Why?" Roy asks raising an eyebrow in question.

"Because I told her I would call her when I arrived." I claim.

"I still don't understand." Edward states.

I roll my eyes again and sit on the floor. "It'll be straightened out after we get that DNA test done. " Roy says standing next to me.

"So we are going to do the test?" I ask.

"I'm not claiming you to be related to me by blood but I myself am getting confused so would just like this whole thing to be done and over with."

"And what if she is your younger sister, Colonel?" Riza asks.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there but for now let's just worry about the test." He says.

After the arrangements are made the test is done a few days later. A small blood sample and a piece of hair is taken from both Roy and me then sent off to god knows where. That means I have nothing to do until then . . . except sit in a small cramped cell while we await the results of the DNA test. I am lying on the small uncomfortable cot locked in a cell against my will. At least they didn't cuff me.

"Can someone please explain to me why I'm in here?" I ask annoyed. I've been in far worse situations but really a cell while waiting on test results? Is this really the man I am supposed to be related to? A two people have been placed outside my cell.

"Just a safety precaution." One answers. I groan and throw my head back onto the pillow. Really? How dangerous could I really be. At least they aren't just shooing me away.

"Okay then, can you at least enlighten me on how long it will take for the DNA results to get back?" I ask.

"Around seven days."

Are you freaking kidding me? A week? I'm going to be stuck bored out of my goddamn mind in a cell for the next week waiting to find out if I am the younger sibling of Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist? Well, this isn't going quite like I had planned. Right now it seems like it's safe to assume that that the possibility of Roy actually being my brother is fairly high so I'm going to make this mental note for later.

He is an asshole.

After what seems like forever I begin to indulge in my thoughts and loose track of what I'm doing and begin to play with my alchemy. I fish a small candle out of my pocket and place it on the floor below my feet. I take of my white button up and reveal my tattoos. I raise the arm with the flame transmutation circle and close my eyes to concentrate. Might as well practice while I'm in here. I take a deep breath and focus on lighting the candle. I let out the air. As I do so my eyes open and I snap my fingers. A small spark flashes when my finger hits my hand and a small line of flames jump from me to the candle and the wick explodes into a blaze that engulfs the candle.

"Crap, crap, crap." I mutter to myself as I use a cup of water to extinguish the fire. The smoke floods through the bars and the cell door flies open as the two guards stationed outside of it run in.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" One yells as he covers his mouth with one hand and waves the smoke away with the other.

"Uh . . ." I look at the candle and instead see a small pile of chard ash and puddle of boiling wax. "Practice?"

"And just how are you practicing without a transmutation circle?" The other yells at me. I open my mouth to respond but before I can get anything out he catches sight of my tattoos. I pull my shirt back on just in time to see the gun aimed at my chest. The other guard had run off. I'm guessing to go and get someone.

"I swear I wasn't trying to burn the place down!" I say as I throw my hands up into the air.

"Be quiet!" What did I do. The other guard returns with a pair of cuffs and reinforcements. With the gun still aimed at me they attach the cuffs to my wrist and take me by the arms practically dragging me out of the cell and down the hallway. I lost track of what was going on around me between my body being half dragged down the halls and the mob of people beginning to swarm around the cell that was still letting out smoke. Well, hell. I haven't even been here for a full twenty four hours yet and I'm already in trouble.

*Author's note*

I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and random as hell! Please forgive me! But thank you to those of you that have stuck with it so far and I' just gonna go ahead with a collection of Yaoi lemons instead of the poll because it took so long to get this chapter up and It's already so close to the deadline. However if you want to vote you still can! But you still have until the listed deadline so just message me for requests on the Lemons but please no Ocs for this. It will make i a bit difficult having to work around your characters and their needs and wants so i'll save that for another time. But until then I wish you all a Merry early Christmas. And A happy yule(For my friend that celebrates yule instead if christmas that ones for you!) and Happy whatever you celebrate for the holidays!


End file.
